1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated air conditioner which has an evaporator and a condenser integrally housed in a cabinet, and which is installed, for example, in a room where an air conditioner having an outdoor unit cannot be installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an integrated air conditioner has, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-234251, a cooling chamber and a heat release chamber formed in a cabinet, an evaporator provided in the cooling chamber, and a condenser provided in the heat release chamber. Air drawn into the cooling chamber is blown out through a blowout port. Air drawn into the heat release chamber is expelled through an exhaust port. One end of an exhaust duct is connected to the exhaust port. The other end of the exhaust duct is attached to a window or the like, thus enabling exhaust air from the heat release chamber to be expelled outdoors.
The above-described integrated air conditioner is used, for example, in such a room that neither the outdoor installation of an outdoor unit nor the placement of an integrated air conditioner on a waist-level window is possible. The integrated air conditioner ordinarily has casters for facilitating movement between rooms.
A drain pan in which condensed water condensed on an evaporator surface is collected is provided in a lower section of the evaporator, and a water feed device for leading drain water collected in the drain pan to the condenser is provided. Drain water led to the condenser is evaporated from a condenser surface to be expelled outdoors through the exhaust duct.
The air conditioner having the above-described structure is capable of moving to any room to perform a dehumidifying operation after detaching the exhaust duct attached to a window or the like because it is easy to move. The air conditioner can also be used as a spot cooler after detaching the exhaust duct from a window or the like.
However, the interior of a room cannot be dehumidified by the dehumidifying operation of the air conditioner having the above-described structure in a state where the exhaust duct is not attached to a window, because humidified air is expelled through the exhaust port when the water feed device is operated.
On the other hand, the above-described air conditioner is capable of performing the dehumidifying operation or the cooling operation in a state where the exhaust duct is attached to a window or the like. In this case, even when the water feed device is operated during the dehumidifying operation or the cooling operation, water evaporated from the condenser is expelled outdoors through the exhaust duct.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an integrated air conditioner of high convenience in which the operation of a water feed device is suitably controlled according to the mode of use of the air conditioner.